The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic electronic component capable of being miniaturized.
Along with miniaturization of electronic devices, recently, there have increasingly been demands for miniaturization of multi-layer ceramic capacitors used in the electronic devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-037178 discloses a multi-layer ceramic capacitor capable of being mounted to a miniaturized electronic device.